


Бесплотные усилия любви

by Gossamer_Team



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Себастьян Моран со ста ярдов попадал из винтовки тигру в глаз, а теперь ему предстояло пронзить стрелой любви сердце Шерлока Холмса...<br/>Фик написан для "Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу" на Slash World форуме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесплотные усилия любви

 — Когда я открыл глаза в Долине Смертной Тени, как эту Terra Incognita принято называть среди тех, кому еще не выпал срок ощутить всей кожей ее леденящее дыхание, пред моим ошеломленным взором предстало зрелище, описать которое бессильно даже самое красноречивое на свете перо… Кхм-кхм, как по-вашему, профессор, не слишком прямолинейное начало истории? Быть может, мне стоит сперва подготовить читателей к той шокирующей истине, что явится им на страницах моих мемуаров?

Полковник Моран, снискавший в пяти военных кампаниях славу отчаянного смельчака, в творческих баталиях проявлял б&#243;льшую осмотрительность и редко когда отпускал литературного пегаса в безрассудный карьер без предварительной рекогносцировки. Вот и сейчас, записав первую фразу, он предпочел вложить верное перо в ножны письменного прибора, отодвинуть разлинованную тетрадь и выслушать бесценное мнение первого и самого доверенного читателя.

— Мм, — глубокомысленно заметил этот внимательный слушатель.

Моран нахмурился и кинул взгляд в сторону собеседника. Не так давно тот погрузился в объятия любимого кресла и теперь…

— Вы опять с головой ушли в этот ваш… смартбокс! — всплеснул руками оскорбленный в самых нежных чувствах литератор-любитель.

— Смартфон, — рассеянно поправил его безразличный к ранимым писательским чувствам товарищ.

— Да хоть смартфак! — взорвался Моран. — Не так уж и часто я спрашиваю вашего совета, дорогой друг, чтобы вы не могли на пару минут оторваться от этой проклятущей хреновины. Все равно ведь не делом занимаетесь, а шарики ваши туда-сюда гоняете!

Джеймс Мориарти душераздирающе вздохнул.

— Я не шарики гоняю, дорогой Себастьян, а решаю в уме сложнейшую в истории человечества теорему Прокрастинации. Как только решу, сразу перейду к чтению вашей захватывающей рукописи. — Головы от чертового устройства он при этом так и не поднял.

Полковник прищурился.

— Может, я не слишком разбираюсь в абстрактных ученых материях, профессор, но смею вас уверить — в покере мне равных нет. И знаете, почему? — он щелкнул пальцами. — Потому что ваш покорный слуга чует блеф, как фокстерьер — недавно пробежавшую мимо лисицу.

Мориарти оторвался от своего смартфона и послал Морану смертельно обиженный взгляд прожженного шулера, заподозренного другими игроками в передергивании.

— Я не вру.

— Нет, конечно. Всего лишь блефуете.

Моран ожидал ответной остроты, но вместо зубастой реплики (или хотя бы зубастой ухмылки) его собеседник пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. И это был более чем тревожный признак.

— Джеймс, — голос предательски дрогнул, и Себастьян звучно прокашлялся, пытаясь восстановить утраченное хладнокровие. — Судьба свела нас совсем недавно, и, возможно, мои следующие слова покажутся вам продиктованными теми отчаянными обстоятельствами, в которых я оказался… Но я все же смею надеяться, что нас связывает не только это. Потому что… Джеймс, вы — мой единственный на этом свете друг, и если я могу хоть что-то для вас сделать, как-то помочь, пусть даже всего лишь выслушать...

Под немигающим взглядом Мориарти эта неловкая речь увяла, не успев до конца распуститься. Моран успел не менее трех раз горячо пожалеть, что вообще открыл рот, когда Джеймс вздохнул и убрал смартфон в карман брюк.

— Обычно я моментально принимаю решения, — заговорил он неохотно. — Это как элементарное арифметическое действие, раз — и ответ готов. Уравнения только выглядят сложными, на самом деле они легко сводятся к ряду примитивных вычислений. Все очень просто. Надо лишь увидеть алгоритм, — друг откинулся в кресле, потер кулаком глаза и закончил почти шепотом: — А я не вижу.

— Вы сейчас о Большой Игре говорите? — уточнил Моран и, получив подтверждающий догадку кивок, не смог удержаться от поминания всуе Всевышнего и всего Святого семейства. — А ведь я предупреждал, что вам эта затея боком выйдет! Если тот назойливый сыщик так мешает вашим планам, какого черта его терпеть? Один меткий выстрел из квартиры напротив — и конец всем досадным помехам!

— Нет.

— Джеймс, ну право сло…

— Я сказал, нет.

Голос у Мориарти сделался таким, что Моран осекся.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал он, мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник за несдержанность, — можно обойтись и без смертоубийства. В конце концов, полным-полно других способов, куда более, м-м-м, мирных… кхм, да. — Себастьян от всего сердца понадеялся, что раз и навсегда лишился способности краснеть, потому что прямо сейчас он ступил на ту опасную дорожку, которую всю жизнь старательно обходил стороной. — Всем нам, как известно, не чуждо ничто человеческое, и раз уж так вышло, что вы запали на этого проныру-детектива, то отловите его в каком-нибудь темном переулке и… — полковник рубанул воздух ладонью, как своей верной саблей, — отымейте его по самые гланды так, чтоб этот засранец позабыл собственное имя!

Мориарти уставился на него во все глаза. Сгорающий от смущения полковник уже готов был сгинуть с глаз долой, когда его остановило титанически сдерживаемое фырканье, а следом за ним — прорвавшаяся наружу лавина смеха.

— Спасибо, Себастьян, — давясь от хохота, еле выговорил Джеймс. — Я ценю ваш совет, правда! Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной, и все такое. О, мой дорогой полковник, вам бы понравилось в шестидесятых, я уверен. Тогда и любви, и войны было навалом, зачерпывай из обеих бочек сразу, смешивай, но не взбалтывай. Увы, сейчас все не так. — Веселье закончилось столь же внезапно, как и началось, и Мориарти сделался смертельно серьезен. — Или это у меня в башке все не так, уже не уверен. Да щелкни я пальцами — и через десять минут Шерлок будет лежать под дверью в подарочной коробке, перевязанный красивой ленточкой. Быстро, чисто и без сомнительной беготни по темным переулкам. Но я так не хочу. Вот в чем беда. Так не хочу.

— А как хотите? — осторожно поинтересовался Моран.

В этих тонких материях, как и в высшей математике, он, признаться, не слишком хорошо разбирался. Те красотки, что вызывали у него всплеск интереса ниже пояса, неприступными крепостями уж точно не являлись и с удовольствием поднимали белый флаг и юбки после первого артобстрела. Но тут, похоже, намечался совсем иной коленкор, вот только Себастьян никак не мог сообразить, какой именно.

— Как я хочу? — задумчиво протянул Джеймс. — А черт его знает! Я думал, появлюсь там у бассейна, покажу, с кем он все это время играл… впечатлю его, — последние слова он произнес совсем тоскливо.

Морану очень хотелось предложить другу хоть какое-нибудь утешение, но в голову не приходило ничего хоть мало-мальски утешительного. Дело в том, что он тоже присутствовал при эпической сцене в бассейне. На Джеймса потом смотреть было страшно.

— Ну, беднягу Уотсона вы точно впечатлили, — ободряюще произнес Себастьян и вместо благодарности тут же получил в ответ грубое по форме и содержанию пожелание отправиться вместе с вышеупомянутым Уотсоном в Ад и заняться там всякими непотребствами.

— Быть может, этот Холмс просто не понял вашего, ну, скажем так, намека? — Моран предпринял еще одну попытку достучаться до здравого смысла собеседника. — Я бы тоже не понял, если бы за мной начали ухаживать… так.

— Во-первых, при всем моем уважении, полковник, вы — не Шерлок Холмс. — Вот теперь Мориарти разозлился всерьез. — Во-вторых, он все прекрасно понял и более чем доходчиво продемонстрировал свое отношение к моим усилиям. А в-третьих, как это ни странно звучит, мне иногда хочется побыть и одному, без вашего ненавязчивого присутствия. Уж окажите такую любезность, а!

— С удовольствием оставлю вас предаваться черной меланхолии в одиночестве, — пробормотал Себастьян под нос и, перестав уплотнять эфирное тело, легко провалился сквозь этаж вниз, в подвал старинного дома, где когда-то и закончилась его бренная жизнь.

 

За столетие, проведенное в этом мире в качестве бесплотного духа, бывший офицер Индийской армии ее величества королевы Виктории полковник Себастьян Моран бессчетное количество раз спрашивал себя: «Почему?».

Почему именно его земной путь продолжился столь необыкновенным образом? Конечно, за отпущенные Небесами сорок четыре года он успел набедокурить немало, но судьба сталкивала его с такими законченными подонками, что на их фоне сам он казался почти что невинным ягненком. Быть может, его прокляли? Какая-нибудь обозленная на всех британских офицеров индийская старуха вполне могла устроить такую пакость — Себастьян насмотрелся на этот сброд во время заморских кампаний. Или ему предстояло искупить какой-то тяжкий грех, понять бы только, какой? А может, никакого «потому что» не существовало вовсе, и ему просто не повезло — как не повезло тогда в 78-м, когда вонючий тигр выпрыгнул на него не пойми откуда и чуть не выпустил кишки.

Так или иначе, но в 1887 году полковник Моран открыл глаза и обнаружил, что, оказывается, три дня назад сыграл в ящик на том самом месте, с которого он только что неуклюже поднялся. Неуклюжесть проистекала из-за того, что ноги его по колено (а то и выше) беспрепятственно уходили в земляной пол. Со временем он научился сгущать эфирное тело и передвигаться, не увязая в посторонних предметах. Тогда же выяснилось, что он невидим для живых и навеки заперт в стенах своего бывшего дома.

Время шло, одновременно пугающе быстро и изматывающе медленно. Занявших его дом новых жильцов Себастьян воспринимал как неясные немые тени, похожие на изображения с первых фотоснимков. Зачастую у них даже не было лиц, просто какие-то серые пятна. Вид за окном тоже походил на нечеткую фотографию: все тусклое, размытое, как будто на улице никогда не рассеивался смог. Сначала он пытался считать дни, хоть что-то предпринимать, а потом смирился и слонялся от подвала до чердака и обратно. Потом на его пути перестали попадаться живые тени, и тикающие внутри головы часы замерли окончательно.

Это бессмысленное существование продолжалось ровно до того незабвенного дня, когда в его давным-давно заброшенный дом вломился Джеймс Мориарти.

В тот исторический, как потом оказалось, момент полковник находился посередине своей бывшей гостиной и со скуки предавался самому что ни на есть ребячливому занятию — разыгрывал сам с собой сцену взятия Гвалиорского форта. В ту самую секунду, когда он, представив пред собой узорчатые ворота крепости, взмахнул призрачной саблей, чтобы снести голову воображаемому стражнику, настоящая дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетел человек из реального мира.

Моран застыл с занесенным клинком над головой и воинственным кличем на губах. Незнакомец же воскликнул:

— Ух ты! — вскинул руку с револьвером и послал ему пулю в голову.

Кусочек металла просвистел прямо между глаз, на миг замутив зрение, и упокоился в противоположной стене. Себастьян наконец-то опустил руку и пораженно выдохнул:

— Вы меня видите?

Стрелок захлопнул дверь, оглядел Морана с головы до ног и удивленно поднял тонкие брови:

— Три-дэ проекция? Анимированная голография? Оптический обман? Нет, тут где-то есть динамики…

И тут Моран осознал, что не только прекрасно слышит вторгнувшегося в его жилище чужака, но и отчетливо его видит. Живые люди так долго оставались для него смазанными тенями, что он привык считать призраками не себя, а их. Но этот молодой ирландец был отчетливым до рези в глазах и при этом, без всякого сомнения, живым. А это значит…

— Мать моя веселая затейница и все ее подружки! — воскликнул Себастьян, пытаясь переварить новое открытие. — Да я нашел медиума!

— Хм, двигается и реагирует на движение, имитирует речь и манеру поведения... — незнакомец тем временем пытался сделать собственные выводы. — Я бы все-таки поставил на сложную иллюзию, но…

Дальнейшие поиски истины оказались прерваны раздавшимся снаружи шумом и голосами — теперь, когда присутствие медиума открыло канал в мир живых, Моран великолепно улавливал все звуки.

— Куда он подевался?

— Вроде в этот дом шмыгнул.

— Аккуратнее, у него ствол.

— Да этот умник и пикнуть не успеет. Давай, прикрой меня.

— Пошел!

На бледном лице молодого человека появилось выражение некоторой обеспокоенности. Но Моран не собирался так легко терять свой единственный маяк надежды в море отчаяния.

— Сюда, — он скользнул к камину и указал на одну из облицовочных плит. — Нажмите, чтобы потайная дверь открылась.

Механизм, хвала Господу, все еще работал, и тайная комната в который раз послужила надежным убежищем, скрытым от посторонних глаз. Ворвавшиеся в комнату головорезы покрутили головами и странного вида карабинами, заглянули в камин и отправились обследовать второй этаж и чердак.

Моран остался для них невидимым, что лишний раз подтверждало его теорию о медиуме. Впрочем, он и без всяких доказательств мог уверенно сказать, что с первого мгновения встречи между ними протянулась невидимая нить. И если женским сказкам о любви с первого взгляда Себастьян никогда не доверял, то в астральную связь с истинным медиумом верил свято.

Убедившись, что преследовавшие молодого человека убийцы покинули дом, Моран по возможности деликатно просунул голову сквозь потайную дверь и сообщил это известие несостоявшейся жертве нападения.

— Призрак! — восхищенно произнес чужак в ответ. — Самый настоящий призрак. Обалдеть. Ну и денек у меня выдался!

— Себастьян Моран, полковник в отставке, скончался 17 октября 1887 года от Рождества Христова, — он церемонно наклонил голову и обнаружил, что упирается подбородком в дверь. Фу ты черт!

— Джеймс Мориарти, не скончался сегодня, и слава богу, — отрекомендовался ирландец и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— И часто вы так играете со смертью, мистер Мориарти? — поинтересовался Моран.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Порой случаются накладки, но вообще-то работа у меня спокойная. Тихая, я бы сказал.

— И чем вы, позвольте узнать, занимаетесь?

— Я решаю чужие проблемы, полковник.

— С помощью оружия?

Мориарти небрежно помахал зажатым в руке револьвером.

— Нет-нет, предпочитаю использовать силу разума — терпеть не могу пачкать руки. Просто иногда мои клиенты оказываются неблагодарными сволочами. Бывают же такие люди, а?

Он снова улыбнулся, и Себастьян почувствовал, как растягиваются в ответной ухмылке его собственные губы. О, он знал такие многозначительные улыбки! И этот опасный блеск в глазах тоже знал. Как бы ни велики казались джунгли, один опытный охотник обязательно повстречается с другим. Их тропинкам просто суждено пересечься, и неважно, сколько времени пройдет до встречи — год, десять или целая сотня.

— Один мой давний знакомец рассуждал точь-в-точь как вы. Умнейший человек, кстати, был, профессор математики. Держал в кулаке весь Лондон. Для меня являлось честью работать под его началом, пусть наши совместные прожекты под определение «честных» никак не подходили.

— История повторяется, да? — хмыкнул Мориарти. — Раз уж на то пошло, у меня тоже ученая степень по математике имеется. Я, правда, никогда не преподавал, но, если говорить о нечестных прожектах… — он сделал паузу и выразительно поиграл бровями.

В призрачной груди Морана отчаянно заколотилось неосязаемое сердце.

— Если… — он сглотнул и начал заново: — Если вы решите, что вам окажутся хоть сколь-нибудь полезны мои более чем ограниченные способности, то я всецело к вашим услугам… профессор.

— Получить в свое распоряжение призрака? — Мориарти ухмыльнулся во весь рот. — Мой дорогой полковник, я был бы последним идиотом, если упустил такую шикарную возможность!

И в эту самую минуту Себастьян Моран наконец-то поверил в то, что все его долгое бесплотное существование оказалось не напрасным. Была то задумка Небес или Преисподней, высшая цель или череда случайностей, одно он знал наверняка — в его послежизни появился смысл.

 

За пять месяцев знакомства с Джеймсом Мориарти (тот не раз просил называть его Джимом, но Моран терял дар речи при одной только мысли о столь возмутительной фамильярности) полковник не просто обрел смысл жизни, но и снова научился ею наслаждаться.

Его новый знакомый оказался самой необыкновенной, непредсказуемой, невероятной натурой из всех когда-либо повстречавшихся Себастьяну в жизни. Изменчивый как ртуть и столь же опасный, неистощимо изобретательный и совершенно неугомонный, Джеймс Мориарти напоминал бьющий среди льдов обжигающе-горячий гейзер — особенно, когда напускал вокруг себя туман.

В первый же месяц их знакомства он выкупил обветшалое жилище Морана и вскоре превратил его в штаб-квартиру. Привычная мебель (которая теперь считалась антикварной, кто бы мог представить) соседствовала с хитроумными изобретениями новых веков, вечно темные углы оказались ярко освещены благодаря проведенному в комнаты электричеству, так что камин теперь не столько освещал или согревал гостиную, сколько добавлял домашнего уюта. Поэкспериментировав с различными предметами, Себастьян обнаружил, что способен воздействовать на те, что не слишком тяжелы, а легким пером овладел настолько, что смог оставлять вполне материальные записи на бумаге. Джеймс, с любопытством наблюдавший за его экзерсисами, немедленно приобрел широкий письменный стол, удобное кресло и письменный прибор с чернильницей. Его собственное рабочее место было заставлено механизмами, назначения которых полковник не понимал даже после подробных объяснений.

Впрочем, как работать с некоторыми из этих штуковин Моран все же усвоил. Сначала Мориарти долго пытался растолковать принцип их действия, но из всех произнесенных им слов понятными оказались только «волна», «электричество» и «магнитный». Тогда тот просто развинтил один из приборов и ткнул пером в те проводки, на которые Моран должен воздействовать всей своей эфирной силой. Так полковник научился включать и выключать электрические устройства и даже печатать короткие послания в плоской черной коробочке, которую его товарищ повсюду таскал с собой.

Однако отнюдь не эти качества сделали Себастьяна незаменимым помощником и постоянным партнером Джеймса Мориарти. Его бесплотность и не видимое остальному миру состояние оказались просто бесценным подспорьем в том виде нелегальной деятельности, которую практиковал единственный в мире консультирующий преступник. Прочесть оставленный в запертом сейфе важный документ, подслушать не предназначенный для чужих ушей разговор или от души потыкать заряженными эфирным электричеством пальцами в следящие камеры — каждое последующее задание полковник выполнял с возрастающей легкостью. Его возможностям и вовсе не было бы предела, если бы не ограничение, накладываемое на связанных с медиумами духов. Они могли воплощаться лишь в тех местах, где предварительно успел побывать их живой спутник, и были не в силах находиться слишком долго вдалеке от спиритического партнера. Слабели призраки и вдали от места гибели, что и стало одной из причин передислокации Джеймса в скромную обитель Морана.

Но все эти неудобства и ограничения казались совершенно пустяшными по сравнению с открывающимися возможностями. С каждым днем их партнерство крепло, взаимопонимание росло, и дела шли просто замечательно… пока единственного друга не поразила одна из самых жестоких болезней человечества. Самого Себастьяна эта проказа в свое время, к счастью, обошла стороной, да и Джеймс, по его словам, до последнего времени благополучно уворачивался от ее цепких когтей. Видимо, в отместку коварная стерва не просто поразила его в самое сердце — нет, она заставила влюбиться в того, кто никогда не ответит на искренние чувства взаимностью. В любой другой ситуации Моран пожал бы плечами и не придал этому фиаско большого значения, но мозги Мориарти работали не так, как у обыкновенных людей, и его любовная хандра приняла такие саморазрушительные формы, что Себастьян всерьез встревожился.

Попытки вразумить Джеймса ни к чему не привели, и, поразмыслив как следует, полковник понял, что у него остается единственный способ спасти попавшего в беду товарища. И если для этого ему придется нацепить на спину крылышки и взять в руки лук, то так тому и быть!

Когда-то Себастьян Моран со ста ярдов попадал из винтовки тигру в глаз, а теперь ему предстояло пронзить стрелой любви сердце Шерлока Холмса.

 

* * *

 

Джон Уотсон настолько привык к тому, что вокруг его соседа, единственного в мире консультирующего детектива, происходят экстраординарные события, что когда с Шерлоком произошел самый что ни на есть обыкновенный случай — из тех, что то и дело происходят с простыми смертными — то просто не знал, что и подумать.

Шерлоку подарили цветы.

Нет, не так. Хотя вообще-то уже один этот факт можно было счесть необычным, но хотя бы не из ряда вон выходящим. Но Шерлоку подарили букет темно-вишневых роз. Перевязанный широкой бордовой лентой. С вложенной карточкой, в которой цитировался какой-то сонет, наверное, Шекспира. В общем, если совсем просто, то его замкнутому приятелю кто-то только что признался в самых нежных чувствах — и самым романтическим способом.

Букет в их гостиную торжественно внесла миссис Хадсон.

— Шерлок, дорогой, это тебе! — произнесла она с такой гордостью, будто держала в руках не цветы, а орден.

Друг на секунду оторвался от изучения чьих-то отпечатков пальцев, мазнул взглядом по букету и отстраненно сказал:

— Наверное, адресом ошиблись.

— Нет, — стояла на своем домовладелица, — тут твое имя написано. Ну-ка, кто та отважная девушка, что решилась признаться тебе в любви?

— Может, это благодарный клиент? — Джон, если честно, тоже не мог нарисовать себе эту гипотетическую девушку.

Миссис Хадсон снисходительно рассмеялась.

— Дюжину красных роз и любовный сонет из благодарности не посылают. Если, конечно, это не благодарность за незабываемую ночь любви.

Джон закашлялся. Такую гипотетическую девушку он не мог представить при всем своем богатом воображении.

Шерлок раздраженно зашипел, сорвался с места и выхватил у хозяйки злосчастный букет.

— Ваши предположения, миссис Хадсон, всегда отличались повышенным градусом абсурда, — он мельком взглянул на карточку. — Цветы ничего не значат. А теперь, если позволите, я хотел бы вернуться к работе.

— А отправитель там указан? — не удержался Джон.

— Только инициал, — ответила вездесущая домовладелица. — Какая-то таинственная «М».

На эту букву у Уотсона успела выработаться одна-единственная реакция.

— Мориарти? — выдохнул он в ужасе.

— Джон, ради бога! — вскричал Шерлок. — При чем тут Мориарти? С какой стати ему понадобилось бы дарить мне цветочки? В благодарность, что мы не поубивали друг друга в бассейне?

На заставленном химическими реактивами столе что-то резко звякнуло.

— Мориарти — это тот злодей, которого вы недавно выслеживали? — припомнила миссис Хадсон. — А вы его разве не поймали?

— Он скрылся, — неохотно признался детектив, разом помрачнев. — Пропал без следа. Залег на дно, наверное.

— Может, он опять что-то затевает? — не успокаивался Джон. — А это — первая весточка, как тогда с телефоном?

Шерлок поморщился.

— Слишком банально для него. Цветы — просто чья-то глупая шутка. Не стоит искать в каждом дурацком событии тайный смысл.

С книжной полки с шумом посыпалась на пол кипа журналов.

— Да что сегодня такое творится в квартире! — вспылил Шерлок. — Все как с ума посходили!

— Сквозняк, наверное, — пробормотал Уотсон, а миссис Хадсон предпочла благоразумно ретироваться к себе.

Глядя, как друг судорожными движениями запихивает журналы обратно на полку, Джон успел проклясть свой излишне длинный язык. Вот зачем ему понадобилось поминать Мориарти? Детектив сам не свой становился, когда в разговоре всплывало его имя. После жутковатой развязки игры, в которую их вовлек этот маньяк, Шерлок ходил как в воду опущенный, огрызался на каждое слово и то дело лез в карман за розовым айфоном. А в один из вечеров просто расколотил его об стену. Уотсон, конечно, не был психологом, но тут любой понял бы, что этот чертов Мориарти задел какие-то очень болезненные струны в душе его друга, и они все еще гудели, тихо и тревожно.

Поэтому, когда на следующий вечер посыльный принес второй букет, Джон крепко держал рот на замке. Но по лицу выхватившего карточку Шерлока сразу стало ясно, что та вновь подписана буквой «М». Цветы они выкинули.

В пятницу к букету роз прибавились шоколадные конфеты.

— Да ладно! — недоверчиво протянул Джон, когда курьер передал ему красиво упакованную коробку.

Шерлок из состояния раздраженной апатии перешел было в режим охотничьего азарта, но почти сразу разочарованно выдохнул.

— Онлайн-доставка. Это может быть кто угодно. Отпечатки искать бесполезно, отправителя тоже не отследишь… — он задумчиво потер переносицу. — Но зачем ему это, вот в чем вопрос?

Джон покосился на конфеты.

— Ему? Ты думаешь, это все-таки, ну… он?

Шерлок недоуменно моргнул, будто вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Что? А, нет. Нет, я так не думаю, просто размышляю вслух.

На кухне громко тренькнул стакан.

— В последнее время наша квартира как будто живет собственной жизнью, ты не заметил? — попытался отвлечь друга от неприятных мыслей Джон.

— Совпадения, — отмахнулся Шерлок.

— Не ты ли говорил мне, что совпадений…

— Не тот случай.

— Почему это?

Детектив утомленно вздохнул.

— Потому что здесь не задействован человеческий фактор. Джон, не лезь ко мне с разговорами ближайший час, я занят.

— Чем это, интересно? — пробормотал Уотсон себе под нос, но просьбу выполнил. Когда Шерлок приходил в подобное расположение духа, лучше всего было оставить его одного.

Розы Джон отдал миссис Хадсон, а конфеты съел с чаем.

 

За следующие девять дней таинственный воздыхатель, неизменно подписывающийся опороченной буквой «М», прислал «мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу» девять букетов, четыре коробки конфет, шейный платок ручной работы, кожаное портмоне, серебряный портсигар, булавку для галстука и сам галстук тоже.

Миссис Хадсон начинала караулить курьера еще с утра, а Джон пару раз не выдерживал и звонил ей с работы узнать, что их ждет на этот раз. Шерлок пригрозил, что запустит первым подвернувшимся под руку тяжелым предметом в любого, кто заикнется насчет подарков, воздыхателей и прочих романтических бредней, но порой, когда приятель бросал взгляд на очередной букет, Джону казалось, что на лице его мелькает странное выражение. Впрочем, зная друга, Уотсон не удивился бы, если при взгляде на цветы от таинственного поклонника Шерлок размышлял о том, как вывести Мориарти на чистую воду и положить конец его преступлениям. По крайней мере, последние две недели детектив не страдал от скуки в отсутствие интересных преступлений, и уже за одно только это Джон готов был сказать стойкому воздыхателю спасибо. Да и конфеты оказались вкусными.

А в понедельник загадочный поклонник перешел в наступление. Утром Джон спустился в гостиную и обомлел.

— Шерлок, — запинаясь, позвал он. А потом крикнул уже громче: — Шерлок! Шер-лок!

— Ну в чем дело, Джон? — ворчливо откликнулся сосед, выходя из своей спальни.

— Ты только взгляни!

Джон обвел рукой комнату.

Сделанная чернилами надпись «ШЕРЛОК» красовалась на всех пригодных для письма поверхностях. А когда Джон поднял голову, то обнаружил ее и на потолке. Некоторых «шерлоков» окружали недвусмысленные сердечки.

— Это Мориарти, — упавшим голосом констатировал Уотсон. — Точно этот псих, больше некому.

Череп на каминной полке опасно закачался, будто кто-то сильно щелкнул по нему пальцами. Шерлок подхватил его на ходу, кружа по комнате и пристально разглядывая надписи.

— Писал один и тот же человек, мужчина шести футов ростом, худощавого телосложения, перо держит немного неуверенно. Ранение? Или с непривычки? Нет, больше похоже на то, что рука ему плохо повинуется. Чрезвычайно аккуратен, не оставил ни единого следа, ни малейшего отпечатка.

— Как он до потолка-то добрался? — простонал Джон.

— Как он вообще это сделал, учитывая, что замок не поврежден, а мы спим в соседних комнатах? Вот это действительно вопрос! — Шерлок сиял. — Браво, Джим, удивил. Но мы скоро выясним, какого акробата ты нанял для этого задания…

Он включил ноутбук, попутно пояснив Джону, что на днях спрятал на книжном стеллаже веб-камеру — как раз на случай таких вот незваных визитов. Уотсон ожидал увидеть кого угодно — Мориарти на ходулях, китайских циркачей-эквилибристов, целую команду уличных граффитчиков — но только не то, что показало беспристрастное следящее око.

В центре комнаты неожиданно материализовалось перо, которое принялось порхать от стены к стене и выписывать буквы. Уотсон как следует проморгался, но волшебное перо, словно сошедшее со страниц «Гарри Поттера» продолжало свое черное дело и исчезать из кадра не собиралось.

— Что это? — осипшим голосом спросил Джон.

— Это может быть что угодно, — рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Фокусами сейчас никого не удивишь… ну, кроме бывших военных врачей.

— Ты думаешь, это какой-то трюк?

— Разумеется, это трюк. Осталось лишь понять, как он его провернул.

По столу сама собой покатилась пустая чайная чашка. Джон поймал ее на полпути и вернул на блюдце. Да, осталось лишь понять, как он это все делает. Всего-навсего.

 

* * *

 

Последние две недели, всецело поглощенный охотой на Шерлока Холмса, полковник появлялся дома куда реже обычного и почти не обращал внимания на то, чем в его отсутствие занимался партнер. У него вроде бы как появился новый клиент или, наоборот, неожиданно всплыл какой-то старый контакт. Мориарти что-то такое бросил мимоходом, но от помощи Морана отказался, а Себастьян как раз готовил операцию «Чистосердечное признание», так что подробности выяснить не удосужился.

За что и поплатился.

Он вернулся домой после блестяще проведенной операции и сразу же отправился в подвал — подпитать изрядно растраченные на левитацию эфирные силы. Состояние, в которое он при этом впадал, походило на летаргический сон или тяжелый обморок. В нем исчезали все звуки и ощущения, и когда Себастьян выныривал обратно, то не сразу соображал, где он находится и сколько времени прошло.

Он провел в эфирном сне, кажется, всего несколько минут, когда все его существо пронзила нечеловеческая боль. Себастьян никогда прежде не испытывал подобных мук — ни в первой жизни, ни во второй. Он извивался, как вытащенный на сушу морской угорь и так же широко и беззвучно разевал рот, силясь закричать и не издавая ни звука. Смертная пытка длилась несколько минут — или вечность — а потом Моран обнаружил себя на полу подвала, дрожащего как в лихорадке и скребущего ногтями пол.

Он с трудом сгустил эфирное тело, встал на колени. Попробовал дотянуться до Джеймса…

И не смог.

От ужаса у Себастьяна перехватило дыхание. Он не мог дотянуться до своего медиума! Не чувствовал его присутствия, тепла, биения его сердца!

Джеймс был мертв.

Из его горла вырвался звериный вой.

Нет, нет, нет!

Он пулей пролетел через подвал в гостиную, оттуда в кабинет Мориарти, его спальню, кухню, чердак. Пусто, везде пусто.

Когда волна паники уже почти захлестнула его с головой, спасительным кругом влетела мысль: «Я слышу тиканье часов». Антикварные напольные часы XVIII века стояли в гостиной как раз возле его рабочего стола, и полковник нередко проводил в любимом кресле полночи, бездумно вслушиваясь в их мерный ход.

Себастьян слышал тиканье часов. Он различал звуки, он четко видел предметы. Канал открыт.

А это значит, что Джеймс жив. С ним случилось что-то очень плохое, но он жив.

Пока что жив.

Моран заставил себя успокоиться, собраться и предпринял еще одну попытку дотянуться до медиума. В затылке и висках отдало тупой болью, очень сильно жгло руки, особенно запястья, легким не хватало воздуха. Ноги онемели и не двигались. Вокруг было темно и душно как в могиле. Очень хотелось пить.

Полковник прекрасно знал, в какие опасные игры играл Мориарти, но легко забывал об этом, особенно в тех случаях, когда и сам Джеймс не слишком заботился о собственной безопасности. И вот они доигрались. Консультирующего преступника похитили, связали, надели мешок на голову, лишили любой возможности дать хоть малейшую подсказку, где его искать. Скорее всего, Мориарти не переживет эту ночь, а все с ним истаявшей свечкой погаснет и Моран.

Он сжал кулаки — пока что еще четкие, осязаемые, для него самого более чем материальные. Потянулся к верной сабле на боку, наполовину вытащил ее из ножен. Полковник Моран никогда не отступал перед опасностью, будь то недобитые сипаи или разъяренные тигры, и сражался до последнего патрона, до последнего взмаха клинка. И сейчас без боя не сдастся.

Сосредоточившись, Себастьян переместился в центр выученной до мелочей гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Оба ее обитателя оказались на месте: Холмс сидел, уставившись в ноутбук (так, кажется, это устройство называл Джеймс), а Джон Уотсон с ворчанием оттирал щеткой художественно исписанные стены. Моран покачал головой, но тут же выкинул ночную шалость из головы. Перед ним встала куда более серьезная задача: как сообщить не видящим и не слышащим его людям, что произошло. Те качества призрака, что так помогали полковнику раньше, теперь обернулись против него. Да, он мог двигать легкие вещи, но за две недели детектив и его верный хронист, похоже, привыкли к появившимся у некоторых предметов шаловливым привычкам. После сегодняшней выходки они, наверное, и перо не воспримут всерьез.

Однако у Себастьяна Морана все еще оставалась парочка тузов в рукаве.

 

* * *

 

Джон смывал со стены очередное сердечко, когда лампа у дивана неожиданно включилась и столь же резко выключилась. А потом мигнула еще два раза.

— Что за… — начал было он, но лампа опять зажглась и через секунду-другую снова потухла.

— Не трогай, — предупредил Шерлок, оторвавшись от ноутбука.

Лампа включилась и выключилась еще два раза, а потом снова три раза коротко мигнула.

— SOS, — ошарашенно произнес Джон. — Сначала перо тебе любовные послания писало, а теперь лампа на помощь зовет.

— Это не лампа, — медленно проговорил Шерлок. Смотрел он при этом не на него и даже не на запаниковавший светильник, а на экран ноутбука. — Джон, подойди сюда.

На экране монитора была открыта вкладка с главной страницей Google. А в строке поиска набран запрос: «Спаси Джима».

— И что? — поинтересовался Уотсон.

— Я его не набирал.

— Может, ты отвлекся…

— Джон. Это набрал кто-то другой.

Курсор замигал, и на экране стали одна за другой появляться новые буквы. Джон бросил взгляд на клавиши — они не двигались.

«Его похитили» появилось следом за «Спаси Джима». А потом — «Не знаю где держат похоже на подвал».

— Это шутка такая? — не своим голосом спросил Джон. — Это Мориарти так развлекается?!

«Он мой друг».

— Кто ты? — отрывисто спросил Шерлок.

«Дух».

— Бред какой-то, — Джон вцепился в волосы. — Такого быть не может! Шерлок, ты же сам сказал, что это трюк! Фокус! Это могут быть хакеры, черт, да Мориарти сам вполне способен…

Лампа яростно замигала, череп покатился по каминной полке и упал на пол, тонкие книги посыпались с полки.

— Призраков не существует, — безучастно сообщил в пространство Шерлок.

«Его убьют этой ночью».

«Помоги».

— Это просто безумие! — Уотсон вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша.

Шерлок схватил сотовый.

— Майкрофт, — заговорил он, как только на другом конце линии сняли трубку. — Где сейчас Мориарти?.. Нет… Нет, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь… Да ни при чем тут надписи! Где он?.. Да, он сам виноват… Да, это против правил… Я буду тебе обязан… Нет, я туда не полезу… Да, я понял. Дай все варианты. Диктуй, я запомню… — потом детектив довольно долго молчал, сказав лишь в конце: — Я знаю.

Отключившись, Шерлок заговорил, мрачно буравя взглядом лампу:

— Он может быть в шести разных концах города. А может и вообще находиться в Брайтоне. Мне нужна дополнительная информация.

«Пропал сегодня днем говорил о старом контакте еще из ирландии собирался на встречу кажется имя гион или гийом».

— Достаточно, — бросил детектив. — Он в Саутворке. Едем! Джон, возьми пистолет.

— Подожди, подожди, ты вправду собираешься ехать неизвестно куда и неизвестно к кому спасать этого психопата?! Да пусть его там прикончат, мир только вздохнет с облегчением.

До этого дня Джон никогда не видел, чтобы у Шерлока так каменело лицо.

— Ты можешь не ехать, — еле слышно проговорил он сквозь зубы и, отвернувшись, начал быстро собираться.

— Я всего-то съел парочку коробок конфет, — с отчаянием воскликнул Джон. — И теперь меня продырявят за шоколад… Шерлок, подожди меня! Я только за пистолетом сбегаю!

 

Нужное им здание оказалось заброшенной хлопчатобумажной фабрикой, построенной в середине XIX века. Пока они пробирались вдоль длинных цехов, держась поближе к кирпичным стенам, Джон успел попрощаться со своей непутевой жизнью и дать себе зарок больше никогда-никогда не зариться на бесплатный шоколад от неизвестных данайцев. Неожиданно шедший впереди Шерлок замер и жестом приказал пригнуться. Впереди мелькнул свет от мощного фонаря и послышались голоса.

— Веди его сюда, — произнес кто-то с сильным ирландским акцентом.

Шерлок указал ему на ближайший дверной проем. Джон кивнул, взял пистолет на изготовку и осторожно двинулся к входу.

Внутри пустого помещения, недалеко от противоположной стены находилось четверо: трое стояли лицом к стене, а четвертый опирался о стену спиной. Вместо выпендрежного костюма Мориарти был одет в футболку и кожаную куртку, но Джон узнал его с первой секунды. Выражение лица у него ни капли не изменилось — будто руки не были скованы за спиной, в голову ему не целились три автомата, а его задницу по-прежнему прикрывал отряд снайперов.

— Последние слова? — с издевательской растяжкой сказал один из автоматчиков.

— О, так мне еще и последние слова положены? — Мориарти хрипло рассмеялся. — Может, и сигарету предложишь по старой дружбе, а, Ги?

— Предателю сигарет не положено.

— Да не предавал я вас, кретины, — устало выдохнул Мориарти. — О чем уже начинаю жалеть.

Киллер справа вскинул оружие повыше.

— Ничего, недолго жалеть осталось.

Мориарти вдруг резко вскинул голову и уставился куда-то вправо от себя.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, полковник, — произнес он совсем другим тоном, и лицо его вдруг мучительно искривилось. — Но я был рад нашему знакомству. И тоже считаю вас своим другом. Хочу, чтобы вы знали.

— Эй, ты с кем разговариваешь? — выкрикнул один из бойцов, другой передернул затвор автомата, а третий начал оборачиваться, и Джон понял, что медлить нельзя.

Он бросился вперед и выстрелил в ближайшего автоматчика. Выросший как из под земли Шерлок сбил с ног другого, а Мориарти прыгнул вбок и вниз, уходя с линии обстрела. Третий киллер нажал на спусковой крючок.

В свете фонарей Джон отчетливо и неторопливо, как во сне, видел, как вылетает из ствола пуля и устремляется точно в голову Мориарти. Видел, как бросается наперерез Шерлок, вытянув руку, чтобы ухватить Джима за рукав и дернуть вниз. Видел, как вдруг искажается и мутнеет ярко-белый электрический свет, будто что-то загораживает его… а потом пуля меняет траекторию.

Я сплю, сказал себе Джон. Мне все это снится.

Пуля ушла в стену в дюйме от головы консультирующего преступника. Шерлок с размаху ударил последнего киллера кулаком в висок, и тот мешком повалился ему под ноги.

— Пуля, — Уотсон перевел взгляд от дырки в стене туда, где эта дырка должна была оказаться. — Это уже ни в какие ворота… Ни на какие фокусы не спишешь…

Но его мнение никого, как обычно, не интересовало.

Шерлок смотрел на сидящего на полу помятого преступника, а тот глядел на встрепанного детектива. Оба молчали. И не просто молчали, а, черт возьми, молчали так, что вокруг разве что озоном не пахло и воздух от напряжения не потрескивал.

Джон испытал почти что непреодолимое желание побиться головой о стену.

— Шерлок, — наконец-то выдавил из себя Джим и попытался улыбнуться.

— Да, — голосом робота-убийцы отозвался тот.

— Спасибо.

— Ты идиот.

Шерлок сделал шаг вперед и практически навис над скорчившимся у стены Мориарти. Только теперь Уотсон заметил, как дрожат у друга руки.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, как рискуешь? Чем ты думал? А если бы твой бесплотный друг не предупредил нас вовремя? А если бы я не успел? Ты думаешь, что это все игра? Что на тебя нашло, Джим?!

— Ты.

Шерлок осекся.

— Что?..

Джим попытался подняться, упираясь скованными руками в стену, и Шерлок ухватил его за локоть, помогая удержаться на ногах.

— Ты на меня нашел, — все также тихо произнес Мориарти.

У Джона защипало в носу, будто кто-то пощекотал его невидимым пером. Почему-то разом вспомнился и шоколад, и цветы, и сердечки эти чертовы — и смущенная улыбка Шерлока, когда он оглядывал разрисованную гостиную.

Я осел, покаянно подумал Джон. Потом посмотрел на двух непримиримых противников, пожирающих друг друга глазами, и решил, что ослов тут, как минимум, трое. И еще рядом витает то ли бестелесный дух, то ли ангел-хранитель, то ли купидон с извращенным чувством юмора, то коллективная галлюцинация и оптический обман… ну, в общем, какой-то невидимый, но отнюдь не бесполезный друг Джима Мориарти.

Нет, определенно, рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом могли происходить только экстраординарные события, даже если на первый взгляд в них не было ничего особенного!

Один из фонарей потух, а второй начал мигать морзянкой.

«K» - «I» - «S» - «S».

В одном Джон был уверен — теперь их жизнь станет еще более непредсказуемой и опасной.

Фонарь погас. В темноте двое выдающихся умов человечества пытались сообразить, как нужно целоваться, чтобы не сталкиваться носами.

Джон одновременно осуждающе качал головой, кусал губы, чтобы не заржать, и показывал большой палец купидону в звании полковника.

Эту жизнь он не променял бы на все сокровища мира.


End file.
